


Jealousy

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"could you do jealous!thorki with thor taking for granted what he has with loki and then almost losing him? —anonymous"</p>
<p>Loki has hardly spoken a word to him in the last four days and for the life of him, Thor cannot imagine what it is that he has done wrong this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

From the corner of his eye, Thor can see Loki laughing as he waves his hands about wildly in the way he does when explaining a point of his. The woman seated next to him is grinning as he talks, nodding and adding her input every now and then, which has his brother’s laugher raising. His eyes are shining in a way Thor has not seen for centuries, and his smile finally comes up to meet them. It twists something in the young thunder god’s stomach and he drains back the tankard of mead held tightly between clenched fingers and white knuckles.

Loki has hardly spoken a word to him in the last four days and for the life of him, Thor cannot imagine what it is that he has done wrong this time. Just the last week, that smile had been reserved for him. And what has this woman done to deserve that? Certainly, she has not loved for centuries or protected him from harm. She has never held him in her arms and pressed kisses upon his brow. No, she has done none of those things, because they are the elder god’s to bestow.

His grip on the handle tightens and with a snarl, Thor slams the glass down, shattering it into a million tiny shards that fall between the floor and table. Beside him, an old and withered warrior startles, giving him a reproachful look and calling upon the barmaid to clean it up while the prince stands up, blood staining his hands. And damn him, Loki does not even appear to notice. The thought only coils anger and jealousy more tightly into his gut and Thor storms his way from the tavern, needing to get a breath of fresh air.

The air is chilly, nipping at the exposed skin of his cheeks. Winter in Asgard is not as harsh as in other realms, the golden city still holding her claim to the sun, but he has been sitting beside a warm hearth for the last hour and he has grown accustomed to the warmth that offered little comfort. But the wind and snow bring a biting reality and he cannot say he is ungrateful for it. At least it deigns to be honest with him, not dancing around words and holding him like a fool on a string.

Thor pulls his dark hood up to block himself from the wind, his cheeks already flushed red from the cold. His feet crunch in the white of the snow, leaving behind footprints that will track his way back to the golden palace of Asgard. Behind him, a great wooden door slams opened and then clangs shut with a loud boom, but he ignores it. Far be it from him to worry about some poor drunken fool stumbling back towards their home with a false smile stretching at their lips.

When a hand rests on his shoulder, Thor does not turn nor show his surprise. However, he stills long enough to stumble in his steps, leaving an odd pattern behind in the snow as he does so. With the words spoken next, his fists clench at his sides again.

“Brother,” comes the infuriatingly calm voice of Loki. Thor wrenches his shoulder away from his brother’s grasp, a sound akin to a growl escaping his lips.

“I do not wish for you company, Loki. You had best leave me be.” But he is not entirely sure if that is the truth. He wants to shake him and ask him what he’s thinking.

Loki’s hand drops and for a moment, the blond is relieved. Yes, Loki will leave him alone and he can brood in his own thoughts in silence and peace. His chest burns instead when his brother falls into step behind him, their footprints becoming a pair now as they trudge on towards the palace.

The rest of the walk is spent in silence, a thoughtful frown pulling at Loki’s features as Thor dutifully looks on ahead, ignoring the ache in his heart and the anger fogging his mind.

Finally, they reach the side entrance of the palace and Thor steps in, the sudden warmth slamming into him and sending a shiver down his spine and goose bumps to his skin. As soon as they are through the threshold, Loki is taking hold of his shoulder again, his fingers tightening until they are white. The world swirls around Thor as Loki moves them through the palace, coming to a stop inside of the mischief god’s chambers. For a moment, the thunderer sways on his feet as he finds his bearings again, and then he is ripping his hood aside to give Loki a cold look.

A huff of air escapes his nose and his mouth opens, but before he can get a word to come out, Loki is already talking, his eyebrows drawn in anger. “Do not even dare, Thor.” Thor shuts up. “I cannot have one conversation with someone other than you and you act like a toddler that has been deprived of his favorite toy.” Loki snorts, as if the words amuse. “Rather fitting, isn’t it?”

“You have been avoiding me for days,” Thor grinds out through clenched teeth. “And the next time I see you, you are already planning to fuck some maiden who thinks herself worthy of you.” He ignores the comment about toys.

“And you believe yourself to be?” Loki asks incredulously, his brows rising impossibly high on his forehead. “Clearly, you are as thick as you are rash.” He shakes his head. “Am I to be faulted for seeking company other than yours? She has not insulted me or left me with cold sheets with every passing night.” The words are shamefully true, and Thor’s brows knit for a moment as the strike a chord within him.

He starts again. “Loki…” But he can only trail off, looking into those impossibly green eyes that still shine with annoyance and anger. For a few minutes, all they can do is stare at each other.

Then, Loki is speaking again and he cannot seem to stop. “The only time you bother to glance my way is when you have no one else’s bed to fall into. I am nothing to you but a convenient lay when none else will have you. You take countless others to your bed and then expect me to be at your beck and call. Am I not supposed to be angered?” The question is rhetorical and Loki continues on without letting him answer. “Well, it should please you to know that you are now free to do whatever you wish. I cannot stand another moment being your damn slave.”

Thor cannot speak a word for a second’s count, his mouth refusing to open as he stares at his brother. “Why did you say nothing?” he murmurs after a moment, reaching out to brush his thumb over Loki’s jaw before dropping his hand. Any anger he felt has fled him and he finds only guilt resting in his stomach. “Loki, you know what I feel for you. But that is not what you wanted.” At least, that is what he had thought. And apparently, he had been wrong. “I love you, Loki.” It is the first time he has said those words allowed and if the look is anything to go by, Loki had not been expecting it either.

“You obtuse creature,” Loki mutters, obviously still upset. And then he is stepping forward to cup Thor’s jaw and press their lips together. It is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on tumblr [here](http://christmashomos.tumblr.com/post/66943101728/could-you-do-jealous-thorki-with-thor-taking-for). Written about a month ago, but I decided to post it here.


End file.
